BULLSHIT and MEMORY
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Kontrak menikah 3 bulan, ya harus dilakukan oleh Hyuuga Hinata/ Fanfic Memory in chapter 2/ Ingatannya bukan milikku sekarang. Tapi, hatinya masih milikku. Tunggu, sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri. Jangan-jangan aku memang tidak ada di sana? Di hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Rate M, POV, No lemon, just lime, oneshot, alur cepat, etc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BULLSHIT**

.

.

.

Tetesan air shower membasahi tubuh polosku, airnya hangat. Sengaja memang, karena ini tengah malam. Mungkin aku sudah gila, mandi malam-malam begini. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini yang aku pikirkan pertama kali setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadaku.

Mandi, entah untuk menetralisir pikiranku dari pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otakku, kenapa hal itu terjadi? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi begitu saja? Atau untuk menyadarkanku bahwa ini nyata.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku menyunggingkan sedikit senyum saat mengingat di kamarku seseorang yang sedang terbaring dengan lelapnya, mungkin dia lelah atas harinya di kantor seharian dan juga mungkin karena, ah aku malu...

Ya aku malu, aku menyentuh pipiku yang sepertinya memanas. Dia lelah karena apa yang membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa hal itu terjadi? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi begitu saja?

Baiklah sepertinya aku harus mengurutkan dari awal. Kami adalah teman saat kuliah dulu. Aku menyukainya dari dulu dan tidak menyangka, saat bertemu kembali, dia mengajakku menikah. Wajarlah kalau aku ge'er. Tapi harapan itu dihempaskan begitu saja, saat dia mengatakan hanya menikah kontrak dengannya selama tiga bulan.

Dia, Sabaku Gaara, si stoic itu akan dijodohkan dengan wanita yang tidak dia sukai kalau dia tidak segera menikah. Tapi kenapa aku, Hyuuga Hinata yang biasa ini dijadikan istri kontraknnya? Apa tidak ada wanita lain?

Kata dia, aku itu dari dulu gampang dimintai bantuan oleh orang-orang. Aku menyesal dengan hal itu. dia akan memberikanku imbalan, lagipula sama-sama menguntungkan katanya. Dia terbebas dari perjodohan itu dan aku mendapat uang.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sematre itu, hanya saja aku butuh banyak uang. Aku punya banyak utang. Bukan karena aku boros, bahkan aku sangat berhemat dan hidup pas-pasan. Sebenarnya gajiku sebagai guru TK sudah cukup kalau hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan aku dengan nenek. Utang itu karena untuk biaya pengobatan nenek. Setelah nenek meninggal, maka utang tetaplah utang yang harus dibayar.

Dalam kontrak itu tertulis, aku hanya berpura-pura sebagai istrinya selama tiga bulan. Ya namanya istri pura-pura, berarti hanya status. Tidak ada cinta ataupun sebagainya. Tapi bodohnya aku, karena aku melihatnya setiap hari di rumah yang sama dengan tidur di kamar berbeda pun, perasaanku kepadanya muncul kembali. Berharap lebih atas hubungan kami, namun juga berkali-kali mengingatkan kalau itu tidak mungkin.

Kita mengobrol layaknya teman, berbagi cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi di tempat kerja. Makan bersama di meja yang sama. Kalau orang lain melihatnya, mereka pasti sudah tertipu dan mengira kalau kami adalah pasangan pengantin baru yang sangat mesra.

Sampai pada suatu malam, di luar hujan, kami bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Kami duduk bersebelahan, bagi kami entah karena terbiasa atau mungkin nyaman, kaki kami bersentuhan dan di antara kami berdua tidak ada yang menghindar dan mengganti posisi.

Tanpa sadar bukannya televisi yang kuperhatikan, ini justru wajahnya yang aku perhatikan. Dia lebih tampan dari setahun lalu terakhir kami bertemu. Lingkaran hitam di matanya bertambah tebal, dia pasti suka begadang. Dia menengok ke arahku, aku terkejut dan segera menundukkan wajahku.

Aku jadi salah tingkah, bodohnya aku, apa yang kulakukan?

Aku kembali melihatnya, kami saling bertatapan. Pokoknya saat itu, aku tidak ingin mengalihkan pandanganku. Entah siapa yang memulainya, bibir kami sudah menyatu. Tidak ada yang memprotes di antara kami berdua saat hal itu terjadi.

Ciuman intens itu semakin berlanjut, aku merasakan tubuhku melayang. Kemudian mendarat di kasur empuk. Dia menindihku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, anehnya aku tidak menolak, aku membiarkannya melucuti satu-persatu pakaianku. Dia mengeksplor tubuhku, tapi aku tak melawan.

Sampai akhirnya tubuhku polos sempurna, dia pun sama. "Ahhnn" aku hanya mampu mendesah tanpa menyebut namanya, dia meninggalkan jejaknya di leherku. Menyentuh area sensitif di dadaku, memijatnya dengan tidak sabaran dan mencumbu daerah itu. Yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah meremas sprei dan bantal yang sedang aku pakai.

Nafsu memang mengalahkan logika kalau sudah seperti itu, kami melakukannya tanpa kata-kata. Hanya deru napas dan desahan yang menjadi bukti apa yang kami rasakan saat itu.

Apa aku menyesal? Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Yang membuatku penasaran adalah apa yang dipikirkannya, lalu bagaimana menghadapi esok hari saat dia bangun? Aku malu sekali.

Di luar dugaanku, esok harinya dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah semalam. Namun acara makan pagi kami agak canggung, karena aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapannya. Apa dia marah? Tapi dia kan yang ehm...ah sudahlah kalau aku pikirkan akan semakin pusing. Dia orang yang susah ditebak dan dibaca isi hati dan pikirannya. Tapi itu daya tariknya.

.

.

Dia agak menghindar sepertinya dariku, sering pulang larut dan berangkat begitu pagi. Sampai suatu hari di akhir pekan, dia berpakaian santai namun rapi dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tunggulah, aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi." dia berbicara sambil tersenyum.

Kapan aku mendapat senyuman itu kembali untukku?

"Kau mau ke mana?" aku mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya.

"Kencan" jawabnya enteng, bersikap biasa namun agak ketus.

Hanya satu kalimat, hanya satu kalimat itu saja langsung menohok hatiku. "Ke-kencan?"

Dia tersenyum, namu senyuman yang seakan mengejek "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta kepadaku!"

Sial, aku ketahuan. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya bisa menggigit bibirku dan bodohnya aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata,..." padahal setidaknya aku sudah menyandang namamu, namun ya memang hanya status bagimu. Dia tertawa "Hanya karena kita pernah tidur bersama, bukan berarti aku juga menyukaimu. Aku bisa melakukan itu dengan wanita manapun."

Memang, aku ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tentang yang terjadi kepada kami. Ya aku memang terlalu percaya diri, aku berpikir kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi bohongkan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, aku bisa merasakannya malam itu. Aku melihat cinta pada dirimu malam itu. Atau itu hanya ilusi semata, hanya perasaanku yang membohongiku.

"Dari awal, kita hanya menikah kontrak, jadi jangan berharap lebih! Aku tidak menyukaimu. Malam itu hanya kesalahan dan kesialan bagiku. Kau tidak seksi."

Aku tidak tahan, tahan Hinata jangan menangis!

Kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan, "Kau perempuan murahan".

"Aku tidak..." ini yang paling menyakitkan, seketika aku membencinya, ini seperti bukan dirinya.

"Jangan mengelak! Untuk apa kau mau menikah kontrak denganku hanya demi uang?"

Aku menutup mulutku, menahan getaran di bibirku karena hampir saja menangis. "Aku mohon jangan menghinaku!"

"Kenapa? Itu memang benarkan?"

Dia berubah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau berdebat dengannya. hatiku terlalu sakit. Kontrak kami akan berakhir dua minggu lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan tahan melihatnya setiap hari, walau itu hanya dua minggu.

Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini "Apa kau membeciku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sangat".

Aku menggigit bibirku "Aku mau pergi dari sini."

"Tidak, dua minggu lagi. Berarti kau melanggar kontrak."

Dia begitu egois, setelah berkata semua hal yang menyakiti barusan, dia menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan uang seharga dua minggu tidak menjadi istrimu. Daripada aku tinggal di sini."

"Bagus sih kau secepatnya pergi, jangan lupa kembalikan uangku!"

Dasar pria ini...!

"Kalau sudah dua minggu, hubungi aku untuk tanda tangan surat cerai!"

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan tebing, tenang saja! Aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Hanya saja menikmati angin di sini nyaman sekali, sore-sore begini.

Hari ini aku dan ehm calon mantan suami kontrakku akan bertemu di sini. Ya untuk menandatangi surat cerai.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" cih dia sudah datang. Tidak ada sapaan yang lebih pantas apa?

"Mana surat cerainya?" sejujurnya, aku masih menyukainya, sekalipun aku juga membencinya.

Dia menyerahkan surat dengan kertas coklat kepadaku. Aku menerimanya, sepertinya dia juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini. Aku melihatnya dan ternyata dia sudah membubuhi dengan tanda tangannya, hanya tinggal tanda tanganku. Untung aku sudah menyediakan pena di tasku. Aku mengambil pena dan menandatanganinya, aku tidak ingin terlihat ragu di depannya. Dia akan mengejekku kalau hal itu terjadi.

Aku menyerahkan surat itu kepadanya, dia menerimanya dan melihatnya memastikan tanda tanganku. Tanpa disangka dia...

"Kenapa dirobek?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak mengerti, bukannya dia juga menginginkan ini?

"Bohong, semua bohong."

"Maksudmu?" sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

"Waktu itu aku tidak akan kencan, semua yang aku katakan kepadamu waktu itu bohong. Aku sengaja menyakitimu, tapi hatiku ternyata lebih sakit."

"Kenapa kaumelakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya berusaha menyangkal perasaanku, aku hanya tidak siap...aku hanya tidak ingin melanggar prinsipku untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada istri kontrakku."

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Jadilah istri sungguhanku?"

Aku tidak akan percaya, jangan-jangan dia mengerjaiku.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" ya aku tidak boleh percaya begitu saja, bisa saja dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku.

Sepertinya dia gemas akan pertanyaanku "Sshhh, aku serius tahu."

Aku tersenyum..."Lalu apa jawabanmu? Aku tersiksa tahu tanpamu." Dia tidak sabaran.

"Lapar tidak? aku lapar, aku mau masak ah." jawabku seolah mempermainkannya. Dia semakin kesal sepertinya.

"Sabaku Hinata..." dia mulai geregetan, ah senangnya dipanggil seperti itu.

Aku justru sekarang berjalan menjauhinya kemudian berbalik menghadapnya "Jadi, nanti malam kita akan tidur di mana? Di kamarku atau di kamarmu?

Kan suami istri sungguhan harus tidur satu kamar, dia terkekeh, ah manis sekali.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC Maybe, Typo Maybe, etc...

Rated : M

.

.

.

Memory

Chapter 1

"Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Suka"

.

.

.

Mereka semua menatap pada satu arah, pada seorang pria yang berusia 24 tahun, berambut merah maroon dan berwarna jade pada bola matanya. Namun mata indah itu sedang mengerjap perlahan, gerakan akan membuka mata itu sepenuhnya.

Saat matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, semua senyum dari orang-orang yang sedang memandangnya menyambutnya.

"Gaara" Karura dan Temari, selaku ibu dan kakaknya memanggil namanya dengan penuh kelegaan. Sementara Rei, ayahnya walau hanya tersenyum namun tetap merasa lega karena putra bungsunya sudah siuman.

"Akhirnya kau siuman, Bro." ucap Kankuro, kakaknya bersemangat.

Mereka semua lega karena Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari itu kembali siuman. Sementara perempuan yang berdiri di belakang kedua orang tua Gaara, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bersyukur karena Gaara kembali siuman. Dia sangat takut tidak bisa melihat Gaara lagi. Dia juga merasa sangat bersalah, karena dirinya berpikir dia adalah penyebab Gaara tertabrak mobil.

"Aku kenapa?" itulah yang ditanyakan Gaara pertama kali. Dia tahu dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang, dari kondisinya yang memakai infus dan semua temboknya bernuansa putih. Dia lupa kenapa dia ada di sini. Apa dia sakit dan pingsan? Ah dia benar-benar lupa.

"Kau kecelakaan, Bro." Kankuro menjelaskan kondisinya yang menyebabkan Gaara menjadi seperti itu.

Tapi Gaara tidak dapat mengingat kecelakaan itu. Kepalanya sedikit terasa sakit dan dia menyentuh kepalanya yang dibalut perban, keningnya dilingkari perban sampai ke belakang kepalanya. Gaara merasa ada orang yang tidak dia kenal berada di dekat orang tuanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara innocent.

Semuanya terkejut saat Gaara menanyakan itu dan arah pandangnya menuju pada perempuan itu, Hinata. "Kau tidak ingat dia Gaara?" tanya Temari tidak percaya.

"Ayolah jangan bercanda Gaara!" Kankuro menimpali. Sementara Hinata saking terkejutnya, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Ah ya di mana Matsuri?"

Semua orang di sekitar Gaara sekarang benar-benar terkejut, kenapa justru Matsuri yang ditanyakan oleh Gaara. Sementara dia tidak mengingat Hinata.

Di lain pihak, Gaara merasa aneh, kenapa Matsuri tidak ada di sini? Biasanya Matsuri selalu menemaninya.

"Kau tidak ingat, Nak?" Karura khawatir.

"Ingat apa Kaa-san?" tapi Gaara ingat ibunya.

Kankuro mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Gaara terkena amnesia yang biasanya terjadi dalam drama-drama yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya dan juga Temari. Tapi Gaara ingat ibunya dan Matsuri. Kalau amnesia kan dia lupa semuanya.

Eh tapi ada yag dinamakan amnesia parsial yang ingatannya hanya sebagian saja, dan tidak melupakan semuanya.

"Gaara, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Ck, kenapa menanyakan itu, kau lupa umurku, Kankuro?"

"Jawab saja, Gaara!" Rei dengan nada bijaksana namun juga begitu khawatir.

Aneh kenapa pertanyaan konyol seperti itu ditanyakan, mereka semua kan sudah tahu umurku. Kan mereka lahir duluan dibanding aku. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Gaara.

"22 tahun." Yah akhirnya Gaara menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya konol. Kalau orang lain yang tidak mengenalnya dekat, wajar bertanya umurnya, tapi kan mereka semua tahu umur Gaara yang sebenarnya.

Semua terkejut, Hinata tidak tahan. Gaara tidak mengingatnya, Hinata tidak ada dalam ingatannya. Hinata berlari keluar dari kamar yang Gaara tempati. Menangis tersedu-sedu di kamar mandi rumah sakit.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Rei pada Hinata.

Mereka berdu sedang duduk di kursi taman Rumah Sakit Konoha, "Iya, Tou-san." jawab Hinata dengan nada sedih namun ada ketegasan untuk membuat Rei, ayah mertuanya itu percaya atas ucapannya.

"Tapi kau akan terluka."

Hinata tersenyum "Yang penting aku bisa dekat dengan Gaara-kun dan membantu penyembuhannya."

Sabaku Rei menguatkan Hinata dengan menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata meresponnya dengan senyumnya yang agak dipaksakan.

.

.

Gaara agak sempoyongan keluar dari kamarnya, bukan kamar rumah sakit namun kamarnya di apartemen miliknya. Gaara baru bangun tidur, dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit semalam. Menginap seminggu di rumah sakit membuatnya agak bosan, sekarang sudah tidak ada perban lagi di kepalanya. Rambut merah maroonnya terlihat sepenuhnya dan sekarang rambut itu terlihat acak-acakan, namun yang namanya Gaara bukannya terlihat jelek, justru sebaliknya. KEREN...

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-sama" ucap Hinata riang saat melihat Gaara mendekati meja makan. Hinata baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara di meja makan. Hinata seolah hafal Gaara akan bangun jam berapa.

Gaara-sama...

Kata itu, dua kata itu perlu latihan untuk diucapkan oleh Hinata. Hinata tidak terbiasa, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya agar dirinya tidak salah memanggil Gaara seperti biasanya yaitu Gaara-kun.

Karena dia sekarang adalah pembantu Gaara, itu kesepakatannya dengan Sabaku Rei atas ide Hinata. Hinata ingin tetap dekat dengan Gaara dengan menjadi pembantu Gaara.

Hinata tahu dia tidak ada dalam ingatan Gaara, tapi pada kenyataannya dia adalah istri Gaara sejak sebulan lalu. Menurutnya Gaara kecelakaan juga karena dia, dia yang begitu ceroboh.

Saat itu, di seberang jalan Hinata melihat Gaara yang membawa sebuket bunga lavender kesukaannya. Hinata yang saking senangnya, langsung menghampiri Gaara tanpa melihat kanan-kiri dulu. Dan Gaara berlari untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, tapi justru Gaara yang tertabrak mobil.

Sampai Gaara mengalami amnesia parsial begini, dan tidak mengingat tentangnya satu pun. Ingatannya berada di dua tahun lalu, saat di mana Gaara berpacaran dengan Matsuri.

Gaara terus menanyakan Matsuri selama dirinya di rumah sakit, Hinata tentu hatinya terasa cemburu dan sedih, tapi apa mau dikata, dirinya tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara karena memang Gaara tidak salah, Gaara sakit. Hinata memaklumi hal itu

Keluarganya tidak ada yang mau menjawab mengenai Matsuri, mereka takut salah bicara. Dokter mangatakan, amnesia yang diderita Gaara cukup parah, kemungkinan agak kecil untuknya kembali mengingat dua tahun ini. Kalau ada orang-orang yang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mau diterima oleh otak Gaara, maka akan membahayakan nyawa Gaara sendiri.

Yang ingin otak Gaara terima adalah hanya kenangan Gaara selama 22 tahun saja, tapi justru kenangan dua tahun ini adalah kenangan yang paling berharga selama hidup Gaara.

Hinata tidak mau sampai nyawa Gaara dalam bahaya, makanya dia meminta keluarga Gaara untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kenangan dua tahunnya ini. Hinata rela jadi pembantu dan menyembunyikan bukti-bukti pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Ini menyakitkan, tapi Hinata masih sangat berharap dan berdoa agar Gaara bisa sembuh dan mengingatnya kembali.

Gaara tahu dia mengalami amnesia dan kehilangan memori dua tahun ini, tapi hanya itu yang Gaara tahu. Gaara diperintah oleh dokter untuk tidak memaksakan mengingatnya. Lagipula Gaara juga tidak mau repot mengingat kenangan dua tahunnya ini, yang otak Gaara percayai yaitu pasti dua tahun belakangan ini diisi oleh kenangannya dengan Matsuri, biar saja nanti Matsuri menceritakan kenangan selama dua tahun ini.

"Hn" jawab Gaara saat Hinata mengucapkan ucapan selamat paginya.

"Silakan duduk, Gaara-sama, ayo sarapan!" Hinata menarik kursi untuk Gaara duduk. Gaara duduk di kursi yang telah ditarik oleh Hinata.

Yang Gaara ingat, biasanya dia sarapan di rumah besarnya bersama keluarganya. Tapi katanya dia sudah satu tahun tinggal di apartemen ini. Alasannya agar lebih dekat dengan kantornya.

Hah, Gaara merasa aneh pembantunya ini sok akrab sekali. Dan lagi dia hanya pembantu, kenapa dia setiap hari berada di rumah sakit saat Gaara dirawat. Mengupaskan buah-buahan untuk Gaara, perhatian sekali sih dia.

Lalu, kenapa bisa dia punya pembantu seperti perempuan ini. Yah Gaara akui dia cantik, masih muda, bentuk tubuhnya bagus, seperti bukan seorang pembantu pada umumnya. Kalau dia memilih pembantu pun, dia akan memilih wanita tua, minimal seumuran dengan ibunya. Kalau kenyataannya dia memiliki pembantu yang seperti ini, bisa-bisa Matsuri cemburu.

Masak bodo dirinya belum mandi da langsung akan menyantap sarapan juga.

"Ini teh apa?" tanya Gaara.

Karena wanginya berbeda dengan teh pada umumnya. "Ini teh rosemary, Gaara-sama."

"Sejak kapan aku menyukai teh ini?"

Hinata sengaja menyeduh teh rosemary, agar membantu pemulihan amnesia Gaara. Dia membacanya di internet, walaupun teh rosemary digunakan untuk penderita amnesia ringan tapi Hinata akan tetap mencobanya. Sedangkan Gaara amnesianya berat.

"Itu...ehm, Anda menyukainya kok." jawabannya yang tidak nyambung.

Gaara tidak ambil pusing, dia mencoba meminum teh itu, ah tidak buruk, enak juga.

"Brownies Almond?" tanya Gaara, ah Gaara agak bawel untuk sarapan kali ini. Dia tidak biasanya disajikan makanan seperti ini. Sepertinya pembantunya ini sok tahu, atau jangan-jangan dua tahun ini seleranya sudah berubah.

"Itu Nyonya Karura yang membuatnya untuk Anda."

Memang sih, karena almond dan kacang-kacangan dapat membantu penyembuhan amnesia juga. Amnesia bisa sembuh dengan teraphy, tapi Gaara tidak mau melakukannya, toh dokter sendiri kan yang bilang agar dia jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat memori yang hilang.

Hinata akan memberi makanan dan minuman yang akan membantu Gaara sembuh. Termasuk jus jeruk dan jus anggur pada siang hari nanti.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" ucap Gaara saat akan menggigit potongan brownies almond.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata. Gaara tidak suka saat dirinya makan, dia dilihat seperti itu olah orang, tatapan Hinata dari tadi tidak lepas wajahnya, Gaara risih.

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain dan betah berdiri di situ?" ucap Gaara sinis.

Ah Hinata tersadar, "Iya, saya harus mencuci pakaian, permisi Gaara-sama."

Sabar Hinata, sabar, Gaara-kun tidak seperti ini, bukan salah Gaara-kun. Hinata menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Gaara menekan bel apartemen, menunggu dengan sabar seseorang yang akan membuka pintu apartemen itu

"Gaara?" Matsuri terkejut, Gaara berada di depan pintu apartemennya, setelah dia membuka pintu.

Gaara memeluk Matsuri dengan erat, Matsuri terkejut kenapa Gaara bersikap seperti ini.

Bukankah dia sudah...menikah.

Matsuri mempersilakan Gaara masuk dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Matsuri. "Kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit saat aku dirawat?"

"Rumah sakit?" Matsuri benar-benar tidak tahu.

Sementara Gaara mengira kalau Matsuri pasti sedang sibuk,jadi tidak bisa datang.

"Matsuri, kau tahu? Aku amnesia, aku tidak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi dua tahun belakangan ini. Jadi maaf ya kalau aku tidak bisa mengingat kenangan kita dua tahun ini."

Apa? Gaara amnesia?

Jadi, Gaara tidak ingat kalau mereka sudah putus dua tahun lalu. Saat Matsuri menerima beasiswa S2 di New York dan Matsuri yang saat itu baru pacaran dengan Gaara enam bulan meminta mereka putus.

Alasannya tidak bisa pacaran jarak jauh, padahal Gaara memberi solusi dia akan melanjutkan S2 nya di New York saja, akar bisa berdekatan dengan Matsuri. Namun Matsuri bilang, tidak mau, pendidikan S2 ini lebih banyak penelitiannya, nanti dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Matsuri menyruh Gaara melanjutkan S2 di negara lain saja, jangan di New York.

"Jadi, sampai seberapa jauh hubungan kita. Apa masih berpacaran atau bahkan sudah bertunangan?"

Jadi Gaara tidak ingat dan tidak diberitahu kalau dia sudah menikah.

Ini kesempatan bagus...

Matsuri yang menyadari kalau dulu dia tidak berpikir dewasa, dia melepaskan Gaara begitu saja. Dia menyesal saat kembali ke Jepang, Gaara ternyata sudah menkah dengan perempuan lain.

"Tunangan."

"Tunangan?" tanya Gaara meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya.

"Iya, kita sudah bertungan."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar jawaban Matsuri.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC Maybe, Typo Maybe, Alur Cepat, Lime, Lemon, Rape, etc...**

**Rated : M**

**Fanfic "MEMORY" ini bukan sequel dari fanfic "BULLSHIT", melainkan cerita terpisah. Jadi memang tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan fanfic "BULLSHIT". Ryu tidak bisa publish fanfic di komputer, di hp tidak bisa publish cerita baru secara terpisah dikarenakan hp Ryu kecanggihannya terbatas. Tapi bisa publish cerita dengan menambah chapter. Makanya publish cerita-cerita baru di fanfic Ryu yang sudah ada. Harap dimaklumi.**

**.**

**.**

**MEMORY**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Ahn...ahnn...ahhnn." desahan lembut keluar dari bibir indah seorang perempuan, sementara Gaara, pria di atasnya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Erghh" Gaara mendorong tubuhnya berulang-ulang, dia begitu menikmati ini. Tubuhnya bersatu dengan perempuan di bawahnya. Pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher perempuan itu.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah perempuan itu. "Ahn...Gaara".

Gaara konsentrasinya sekarang terbagi dua, salah satu fokusnya sekarang adalah wajah cantik perempuan itu. Kening Gaara yang bercucuran keringat menjadikan dia semakin sexy.

Dengan napas terengah, perempuan itu menyentuh kening Gaara dengan punggung tangannya. Mengelap keringat Gaara "Kau...hhh...berrr...keringat." Gaara tidak menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Seolah dunia berhenti seketika yang dirasakan oleh Gaara saat perempuan itu mengelap keringat di keningnya. Gaara menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, memegang tangan perempuan itu yang tadinya berada di keningnya, kemudian mencium lembut telapak tangan itu.

Gaara tidak tahan. Ya ampun...ini gila, perempuan di bawahnya terlihat dua kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya saat berkeringat begini. Saat napasnya terengah-engah begini.

Arghhh, Gaara tidak tahan. Gaara tanpa pikir panjang, langsung mencium bibir itu dan gerakan pinggulnya dimulai lagi, tapi kali ini dengan gerakan lebih cepat. Sambil meremas, memijat buah dada sebelah kiri perempuan itu dengan gerakan absurd. Membuat perempuan itu, memeluk leher Gaara erat.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Dada Gaara kembang kempis, napasnya terengah-engah. Sialan mimpi itu lagi...

Gaara terbangun pukul 2 malam begini, dikarenakan mimpi itu. Ini gila, kenapa dia bisa mimpi seperti itu? Mimpi bercinta, bahkan mimpi tadi seperti nyata sekali.

Gaara bukan remaja lagi yang mimpi basah, tapi kenapa Gaara memimpikan hal seperti itu. Apa hormonnya sedang meningkat?

Mungkin kalau sekali bermimpi tentang hal itu dan tidak terjadi berulang-ulang mimpi yang hampir sama. Bukan hampir sama, tetapi mimpi yang beruntut beberapa malam ini.

Hari pertama bermimpi, berciuman dengan seorang perempuan.

Hari kedua bermimpi, mencium leher perempuan itu dan tangannya berkait mesra di atas ranjang.

Hari ketiga bermimpi, agak sedikit panjang dari mimpi sebelumnya, dia meremas, kemudian menciumi dada perempuan itu. Ini mulai terasa aneh bagi Gaara. Bahkan, Gaara menjelajahi daerah tersensitif perempuan itu di daerah selangkangannya.

Dan malam ini paling parah, mimpi itu beruntut, yang pada awal mimpinya mereka hanya bercumbu tapi malam ini dia bercinta.

Awalnya Gaara mengira, di dalam mimpi itu, perempuan itu adalah Matsuri. Gaara tidak tahu, tidak ingat jelas siapa perempuan dalam mimpi itu. Sampai Gaara berpikir, apakah hubungannya dengan Matsuri sudah sampai sejauh itu sampai terbawa mimpi? Padahal Gaara berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyentuh Matsuri saat mereka sudah menikah nanti.

Tapi malam ini Gaara benar-benar merasa ini gila, Gaara tahu perempuan yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu adalah perempuan yang sama setiap malamnya, rambut perempuan itu panjang sedangkan Matsuri pendek, di dalam mimpi itu barusan bahkan Gaara dapat melihat jelas wajah perempuan itu. Ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa...

Bagaimana bisa dia bermimpi bercinta dengan Hinata, pembantunya itu?

Bahkan ini terasa begitu nyata, sentuhannya, saat bibir mereka menyatu, bahkan saat tubuh mereka saling bergerak seirama, yang lebih parah Gaara sadar dan tahu di dalam mimpi itu dia terlena dan sangat menikmatinya.

Gaara menepuk-nepuk pipinya, demi apa pun ini gila.

Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Apa ini efek mimpi itu?

Gaara sangat di luar karakternya sekarang, dia mengusap wajahnya, mengusap-usap berulang-ulang. Menyadarkan otaknya yang agak mesum. Hah...hormon yang membangkitkan nafsunya benar-benar meningkat.

Sialan...!

Tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang memotong wortel, kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda ya?

Padahal dia memakai pakaian yang cukup sopan, dengan dress biru muda selututnya dan apron kuningnya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dan dijepit setengahnya ke belakang.

Tapi dalam otak Gaara sekarang justru penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik dress yang dipakai Hinata. Seandainya dia tidak amnesia, yang terjadi padanya adalah hal wajar. Laki-laki yang sudah menikah pada umumnya, akan selalu tergoda saat melihat istrinya. Mereka tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya.

"Aduuhh" suara itu menyadarkan lamunan Gaara.

Gaara segera menghampiri Hinata, jari telunjuk Hinata terkena pisau. Hinata tadi agak melamun, makanya sampai terkena pisau. Siapa lagi yang dia pikirkan kalau bukan Gaara.

Tarikan di tangannya, membuat Hinata terkejut. Suara air di bak cuci piring yang tidak jauh dengannya, membasahi tangannya yang terluka dan itu dilakukan oleh Gaara.

"Gaara-ku..." hampir saja Hinata memanggilnya seperti biasanya walau dengan nada lirih. Gaara menengok pada Hinata. Hinata menunduk "Gaara-sama."

Gaara juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi sangat peduli dan perhatian begini, apalagi Hinata hanya pembantunya. Gaara tersadar bahwa yang dilakukannya ini berlebihan, Gaara mematikan keran air di bak cuci piring. "Obati lukamu dan beri plester, aku tidak mau makanan untukku terkontaminasi dengan darahmu." Gaara meninggalkan Hinata setelah mengatakan itu. Dia mengatakan itu dan langsung pergi karena agar dia terbebas dari rasa aneh yang mebuat hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar.

Ayolah Gaara jangan seperti ini! Dia hanya pembantumu. Kau sudah punya Matsuri.

Sementara Hinata tersenyum, Hinata sadar kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan tadi adalah kalimat yang sinis. Namun perhatian Gaara tadi menunjukkan kalau itu adalah benar-benar Gaara.

.

.

Gaara sedang mengetik di laptopnya, duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Dia sudah mulai bekerja sehari setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli dengan dia yang amnesia. Mungkin dia akan kewalahan karena tidak ingat, tapi kan ada staf-staf yang akan membantunya. Memang menguntugkan bekerja di perusahaan keluarga sendiri, apalagi menjabat sebagai direktur pemasaran. Keuntungannya juga, katanya dia baru saja lulus dari S2 nya sebulan lalu, jadi dia hanya perlu fokus pada pekerjaannya saja.

Otak Gaara dan kemampuan Gaara yang luar biasa dalam berbisnis dan memimpin, membuatnya tidak terlalu kesulitan. Setelah seminggu bekerja, malah Gaara menikmatinya. Gaara tahu dari Kankuro kalau dirinya sudah mulai bekerja dua tahun lalu sambil menjalani S2 nya di Konoha.

Hinata menyajikan teh rosemary di meja di depan Gaara.

Sialan pikiran itu lagi...

Dada Hinata saat menunduk membuat konsentrasi Gaara teralihkan. Padahal Hinata tidak memakai baju ketat, bahkan bajunya cukup tertutup.

Sepertinya dada itu begitu lembut kalau disentuh, diremas apalagi dipijat. Aduh ini menyebalkan!

Padahal pada Matsuri saja dia tidak merasa seperti ini, Matsuri yang suka memakai celana dan rok pendek saja, Gaara merasa biasa saja. Atau pada gadis lain pun sama. Paling hanya terlintas sekilas dan tidak bernafsu. Jangan-jangan dua tahun ini, dia berubah menjadi orang yang mesum. Memang sih laki-laki pada umumnya mesum, tapi Gaara merasa ini tidak wajar.

"Siapa yang memilihmu menjadi pembantuku?" Gaara begitu penasaran, bukan dirinya kan yang memilih pembantu ini?

"Nyonya Karura, Gaara-sama."

Ah pantas, pikir Gaara.

Gaara ingin mengganti pembantunya ini, tapi masalahnya dia tidak mau berdebat dengan ibunya itu. Akan lebih sulit berdebat dengan ibunya dibandingkan meyakinkan koleganya untuk bekerjasama.

Hinata berbohong, tentu. Karena dia tahu watak Gaara. Dia malas berdebat dengan ibunya.

Tapi apa maksud ibunya sih memilih pembantu yang seperti ini? Pembantunya ini bahkan kecantikannya setara dengan Miss Japan kalau dia berdandan. Tidak, dia lebih cantik kalau di atas ranjang dengan keringat dan napas yang begitu menggoda. Pikiran itu lagi...

"Ahn...Gaara" sialan suara dalam mimpi itu mengitari otaknya sekarang.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat brosur Hokkaido Trip di atas meja dan mengambilnya. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran yang menurutnya brutal itu.

"Oh, itu sepertinya terjatuh dari majalah bisnis Anda yang tadi saya bereskan."

Padahal Hinata sengaja menyimpannya di sana, agar Gaara melihatnya. Benar saja, Gaara sekarang memerhatikan brosur itu dan membolak-baliknya kemudian membukanya.

Pandangan Gaara terfokus, ada sekelebat bayangan-bayangan tempat-tempat di Hokkaido. Sepertinya dia pernah ke sana.

"Gaara-sama mau ke sana?" tanya Hinata lembut. Gaara berpikir, lagi-lagi perempuan ini sok akrab. Hinata terlihat sangat antusias "Sapporo itu kota yang indah sekali. Lalu Danau Akan, ah hamparan bunga di Biei juga sangat...sangat...sangat cantik. Berfoto di sana pasti tidak akan menyesal."

Gaara heran melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, perempuan ini terlihat bersemangat dan antusias sekali menceritakannya. Sementara Hinata berharap di dalam hatinya. Ayolah Gaara-kun ingat...sedikit saja...perlahan Gaara-kun. Hokkaido, tempat bersejarah kita. Tempat bulan madu kita. Aku mohon...

"Memangnya kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Gaara karena Hinata menceritakan hal itu seolah sudah datang ke sana.

"Ya?" Hinata mencoba memastikan pertanyaan dari Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ah...itu...ehm belum. Hanya melihat di televisi." Hinata tertunduk lesu, Gaara sepertinya tida mengingat apapun.

Hinata permisi kepada Gaara, Gaara memijat kepalanya. Sedikit pusing, seperti ada sekelebat bayangan seorang perempuan yang melihat hamparan bunga di Biei sambil berkata "Indah sekali Gaara-kun". Tapi sayang Gaara tidak bisa ingat dengan jelas siapa perempuan itu. Apa itu Matsuri?

.

.

**Ceklek...**

"Kau..." Gaara agak sedikit memerah pada wajahnya. Walau tidak terlalu kentara.

Ya terkejut yang dia rasakan, pembantunya itu membuka pintu kamar mandi saat drinya berada di kamar mandi, walau hanya tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang terlihat. Sementara yang lainnya tertutup sabun, dia sedang berendam di bath tub.

Sementara Hinata diam saja, teringat sesuatu...

Di kamar mandi ini, posisi mereka terbalik. Hinata yang berada di dalam bath tub penuh sabun. Gaara yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi. Hinata terkejut, Gaara bukannya minta maaf dan segera pergi meninggalkannya tapi justru menutup pintu kamar mandi. Gaara membuka handuk mandi yang dipakainya, kemudian masuk ke bath tub.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata menunduk malu.

Gaara sekarang berada di belakang Hinata, menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat kepadanya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa? Kau malu."

"Gaara-kun sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?"

Gaara mencium pundak Hinata "Kenapa kau malu? Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuhmu."

Hinata tersenyum malu dan meremas tangan Gaara yang memeluknya.

Kenangan itu begitu indah...

"Kau suka melakukan ini ya? Mengintipku seperti ini?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Maaf Gaara-sama, saya tidak sengaja." Hinata buru-buru menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Gaara merasa perempuan itu aneh, dia seolah tidak terkejut sama sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Ya karena Hinata sudah terbiasa, bahkan melihat yang lebih dari itu.

Hinata memang tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi di apartemen ini hanya satu, lagipula kenapa Gaara berendam malam-malam begini.

.

.

"Ini apartemenmu, lumayaaan." ucap Matsuri, sambil merangkul lengan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, tapi yang ada di pikiran Gaara adalah di mana ya Hinata, biasanya kalau Gaara pulang, Hinata akan menyambutnya. Walau dia hanya pembantu. Aduh kenapa sih Hinata lagi...Hinata lagi...Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata yang baru saja dari dapur, segera menghampiri Gaara ketika tahu Gaara sudah pulang.

"Selamat datang, Gaa..." Hinata terkejut saat melihat perempuan di samping Gaara. Gaara tahu perempuan itu Matsuri, perempuan yang tega memutuskan hubungan dengan Gaara untuk cita-citanya. Hinata hanya tahu Matsuri dari cerita Gaara tentang masa lalu Gaara dan pernah melihat foto Matsuri yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Gaara di jejaring sosial. Karena Gaara sudah menghapus semua kenangannya dengan Matsuri. Kalau saja Hinata tidak memintanya menceritakan masa lalunya dan menunjukkan foto Matsuri, Gaara tidak akan mau mengungkitnya lagi.

Gaara yang amnesia juga merasa aneh, di ponselnya tidak ada satu pun foto Matsuri. Apa karena ponselnya ganti? Hah Gaara tidak tahu.

"Ini..." Matsuri tahu perempuan ini adalah Hinata, istri Gaara. Sebulan lalu, dia pulang dari New York dan tadinya dia akan menemui Gaara. Dia sadar kalau dia salah, mungkin Gaara mau menerimanya kembali. Tapi Matsuri mengetahui kenyataan kalau Gaara sudah menikah. Gaara melupakannya...

"Oh, dia pembantuku, namanya Hinata." jelas Gaara.

Matsuri tersenyum sinis, oh perempuan ini pura-pura jadi pembantu.

"Gaara-kun..." ucap Matsuri manja. "Ganti pembantumu ya, aku tidak suka."

Gaara diam saja, awalnya Gaara juga ingin mengganti pembantunya ini. Tapi entah lama-kelamaan Gaara merasa begitu nyaman, bahkan merasa senang dengan keberadaan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata, hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat. Aduuhh...kenapa jadi terasa begitu sulit begini?

"Sudahlah, mencari pembantu itu susah." ucap Gaara, dari tadi Gaara menatap wajah Hinata. Gaara tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya, kenapa Hinata terlihat begitu sedih sekarang?

Matsuri mengepalkan tangannya. Ini menyebalkan!

.

.

Hinata membawa dua kantong plastik belanjaan, sepertinya agak kesulitan. Dia sekarang berjalan dekat taman.

"Hei, Hinata...sepupuku." ucap laki-laki ang sedang jogging.

Hinata menoleh "Ya ampun, Naruto." Naruto, si rambut duren itu melebarkan cengirannya.

Naruto pindah ke daerah sekitar sini beberapa waktu lalu "Aku bantu ya." tadinya Hinata akan menolak, tapi Naruto keburu mengambil dua kantong belanjaan itu. Naruto akan mengantar Hinata sampai ke apartemennya dengan Gaara.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku berdoa, semoga sepupuku yang baik hati ini, suaminya bisa kembali ingatannya."

Hinata tersenyum manis sekali saat Naruto berakata seperti itu, sayangnya Gaara yang kebetulan lewat taman itu melihat itu semua. Gaara tidak ingat siapa laki-laki yang bersama Hinata. Gaara merasa hatinya terbakar, dia marah melihat kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan senyum Hinata begitu manis, tetapi sayangnya bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Sesampainya Hinata di apartemen Gaara, Naruto sudah pamit duluan karena hanya mengantar sampai lantai bawah gedung apartemen. Hinata langsung disuguhi wajah Gaara yang sepertinya sedang marah.

Gaara menghampirinya "Siapa laki-laki tadi?"

"Ah, dia..." jadi Gaara melihat mereka tadi. Tapi kenapa Gaara begitu terlihat marah? Seharusnya tidak ada alasan yang membuatnya marah.

"Kau bukannya berkonsentrasi bekerja, malah sibuk pacaran." timpal Gaara sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Gaara-sama, kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

Gaara juga tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas Gaara merasa sangat...sangat tidak suka.

"Ikut aku!" Gaara menarik tangan Hinata paksa. Sampai dua kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Hinata terjatuh.

Gaara membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, menjatuhkan Hinata ke tempat tidurnya. Hinata terkejut "Gaara..."

Gaara membuat kedua tangan Hinata berada masing-masing di samping kepalanya. Gaara mencium paksa bibir Hinata. Hinata bingung, benar-benar bingung...di satu sisi dia adalah istri Gaara yang tidak akan menolak untuk berhubungan badan dengannya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Gaara tidak mengingatnya. Posisinya sekarang adalah pembantu pura-puranya. Kenapa Gaara begini? Dia bahkan kemarin membawa Matsuri ke apartemen ini. Hati Hinata begitu sakit, tapi sekaranga Gaara begini. Hinata bingung mau melawan tapi Gaara adalah suaminya, bahkan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Mau menerima, nanti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara tentangnya, selama dia masih hilang ingatan begini?

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gaara mencium lehernya, membuka kancing dressnya. Hinata tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Sementara Gaara mulai meremas dan menjilat buah dadanya.

"Hiks...hiks..." suara tangisan itu tanpa sadar tidak bisa Hinata tahan. Dan suara itu menyadarkan Gaara. Apa-apaan yang dilakukannya ini?

Dia merasa seperti orang bejad, hampir saja memperkosa pembantunya sendiri. Gaara merasa benar-benar bersalah. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu ingin memiliki perempuan di bawahnya ini seutuhnya, tidak rela laki-laki lain mendekatinya.

Gaara semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang. Rambutnya yang berantakan, buah dadanya yang menyembul akibat ulahnya dan Hinata yang menangis, menyayat hatinya.

Gaara bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak berani menatap Hinata. "Hinata, aku..." bahkan Gaara tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata maaf.

Tidak ini salah, Gaara harus segera bertindak. "Aku akan segera menikahi Matsuri."

Mungkin dengan menikah dengan Matsuri, Gaara tidak akan meragukan lagi perasaannya. Entah kenapa dia mengatakan niatnya yang tiba-tiba itu kepada Hinata. Seolah menegaskan kalau dia memilih Matsuri. Gaara tidak tahu...

Gaara meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamar, sementara Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

Hinata melihat ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto pernikahannya dengan Gaara sambil memasak. Mungkin masakannya akan menjadi asin, karena Hinata tidak berhenti menangis.

Perjuangannya akan sia-sia. Pernikahannya dengan Gaara yang hampir menginjak dua bulan, akan roboh begitu saja. Tadinya Hinata kira Gaara akan sembuh.

Hinata cukup bersabar kalau Gaara tidak mengingatnya. Hinata percaya kalau dirinya masih ada di hatinya. Tapi apa mungkin sejak awal memang dirinya tidak ada di hati Gaara.

Ya ampun apa ini? Hinata agak pening, apa karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, perutnya tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin keluar. Dan benar saja, dia segera mendekati bak cuci piring dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, tapi hanya sedikit, rasanya lebih dominan rasa mualnya.

Tidak, tunggu...

Hinata menghitung jarinya...ya ampun dia sudah terlambat tamu bulanannya.

Memang sih sebelum Gaara amnesia, namanya pengantin baru, pasti sangat aktif dalam berhubungan intim. Wajar kalau Hinata sekarang mungkin sedang...

"Apa aku?" Hinata memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo maybe, alur cepat, three shot, flashback etc...**

**Ending Chapter...**

**Ryu mau ngejelasin , tentang pereview yang mengatakan kalau Hinata bukannya teman kuliah Gaara? Kesannya Ryu terlalu memaksakan cerita. Oh, itu mungkin pereview itu mengira fanfic "MEMORY" ini berhubungan atau kelanjutan cerita dari fanfic "BULLSHIT". Makanya Ryu, di chapter 2 lalu mengatakan bahwa fanfic ini tidak berkaitan dengan fanfic "BULLSHIT". Apa di fic "MEMORY" ini Ryu menceritakan Hinata teman kuliah Gaara? Jawabannya tidak. Di chapter ini, Ryu akan menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka.**

.

.

**MEMORY**

**Ending Chapter**

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun lalu, tiga bulan setelah Matsuri memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara, bagi Gaara hari itu mungkin adalah hari tersialnya. Karena hari itu Gaara yang harus meeting penting di pagi hari terkena macet dan saat jalanan lancar, mobilnya mogok. Sial Gaara tidak mengerti mesin!

Ya jalan menuju kantornya jarak dari mobil mogoknya itu sekitar 850 m, bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Gaara mau tidak mau jalan kaki. Kebetulan jalan itu, di samping jalannya ada pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. Banyak orang-orang sedang menikmati gugurnya bunga sakura dengan berjalan-jalan di bawahnya.

Sementara Gaara berlari-lari tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya...

"Sial!"

Gaara menepuk-nepuk jas abu-abunya yang terkena tumpahan latte. Dia yang salah atau orang itu?

"Maaf" ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo lirih.

Ini salah keduanya, gadis itu yang terlalu menikmati indahnya gugurnya bunga sakura tanpa memerhatikan arah depan. Gaara yang terlalu buru-buru berlari dan tanpa sengaja menabrak gadis itu.

Gaara benar-benar merasa sial, jasnya kotor. "Maaf Tuan, saya terlalu ceroboh."

Maunya Gaara mengomel pada gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Masa bodoh jasnya kotor sekarang, yang penting meetingnya tidak terlambat. Perjuangannya training sebagai staf biasa selama tiga bulan dan akan naik jabatan jadi direktur pemasaran dan hari ini meeting untuk peresmian jabatannya di depan para dewan direksi. Nanti dia bisa pinjam jas dan kemeja milik staf lain dulu.

"Ck..." Gaara pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sementara gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah, pasti pria itu sedang terburu-buru. Gadis itu, Hinata berdoa semoga pria itu menjalani harinya dengan lancar.

Hari ini hari tersial bagi Gaara, ehm tidak juga...ini hari sial sekaligus hari keberuntungan Gaara.

Karena hari itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata, esoknya Gaara benar-benar sudah menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai direktur pemasaran. Ternyata sekretaris barunya adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Entahlah kenapa Gaara menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hinata. Mungkin karena kebiasaan bersama, mereka jadi jatuh cinta dan Gaara melupakan Matsuri dengan hadirnya Hinata di sisinya.

.

.

_**Gaara-sama...**_

_**Maaf saya ingin mengundurkan diri jadi pembantu Anda.**_

_**Terima kasih, saya senang telah melayani Anda selama ini.**_

Isi surat singkat itu begitu menohok hati Gaara, Gaara meremas surat itu.

Pembantunya itu pergi tanpa pamit dan Gaara menemukan surat itu di meja ruang tengah.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa hati Gaara terasa hilang sebagian. Gaara meremas dadanya. Ini salahnya, Hinata mungkin tidak nyaman terhadapnya, itu pasti, pasti Hinata sangat ketakutan. Dia hampir diperkosa oleh majikannya sendiri.

"Bodoh!" Gaara memaki dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya waktu itu, dia tidak akan kehilangan pembantunya itu.

.

.

"Aku akan segera menikah dengan Matsuri." ucapan Gaara itu membuat semua anggota keluarga Gaara terkejut.

Mereka sudah terkejut dengan Gaara membawa Matsuri ke rumah Sabaku, dan sekarang lebih terkejut lagi. Di sana ada Sabaku Rei dan istrinya, juga Kankuro, hanya Temari yang absen karena dia tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ini, dia sudah lebih dulu menikah dibanding Gaara. Hanya Kankuro yang belum menikah.

"Kau gila, Gaara!" ucap Kankuro.

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya disebut seperti itu oleh Kankuro. Apa ada yang salah? Bahkan semua keluarganya terkejut akan keputusannya. Bukankah mereka sudah mengenal Matsuri sebelumnya?

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Gaara bertanya dengan polosnya.

Kankuro kesal, kenapa adiknya ini harus amnesia segala sih? Akibatnya jadi fatal begini.

Kankuro teringat saat Gaara sedang memakai jasnya, bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pernikahannya sendiri dengan Hinata.

"Kau yakin mau menikah? Mendahuluiku begitu?" ucap Kankuro.

Gaara tersenyum "Itu sih masalahmu."

Kankuro mengacak rambut Gaara, gemas. Dia ikut bahagia sebenarnya atas pernikahan Gaara.

"Ck..." Gaara merapikan rambutnya. Dia menerawang "Aku tidak tahu, Kankuro. Entah kenapa aku begitu yakin untuk ini. Dia,..." Gaara tersenyum "membuat hatiku bahagia."

Kembali kepada ingatan masa kini, ingatan itu cukup menunjukkan kalau Gaara benar-benar mencintai Hinata dan adiknya itu begitu bahagia. Kankuro takut Gaara akan menyesal nantinya, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Mereka berdua akan sama-sama menderita.

"Dasar bodoh, kau sudah menikah, Bodoh!" Kankuro berteriak pada Gaara dengan napas memburu karena kesal "Istrimu, Sabaku Hinata. Kau gila."

Hinata...

Hinata...

Hinata...

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang dan berputar-putar di otak Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu, Kankuro? Itu tidak mung..." suara Gaara melemah, Gaara memegang kepalanya. Sakit...

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya muncul, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata.

Bulan madunya di Hokkaido.

Malam-malam indahnya dengan Hinata.

Saat mandi bersama.

Bahkan saat dirinya akan menyelamatkan Hinata, sehingga dia tertabrak.

Gaara semakin pusing, dan tidak tahan sampai dia ambruk pingsan.

"GAARAAA" ucap mereka semua.

.

.

Benar kata dokter, kondisi Gaara akan memburuk kalau dipaksa untuk mengingat. Dia sudah koma dua hari.

Hinata tidak tahu hal ini, keluarga Gaara sudah berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Keluarganya hanya bisa cemas sekarang menunggu kondisi Gaara.

Tapi untunglah kekhawatiran mereka terbayar, Gaara membuka matanya.

Tapi yang disebut pertama kali adalah "Hinata..."

Matsuri yang berada di sana sadar dirinya tidak ada di hati Gaara. Kalau dulu Hinata yang berlari keluar dari kamar Gaara di rumah sakit karena tidak tahan dengan Gaara yang tidak mengingatnya. Kalau sekarang adalah Matsuri.

Saat Gaara sendirian di kamarnya di rumah sakit, Gaara mencabut jarum infus di tangannya. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya, bahkan ingatan saat dia amnesia. Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Hinatanya. Bahkan Hinata pergi meninggalkannya karenanya. Dia harus mencari Hinata, dia tidak boleh diam saja di sini.

Gaara kabur dari rumah sakit dengan masih memakai baju rumah sakit. Gaara tidak peduli. Walau kondisinya masih lemah.

Yang dia pedulikan adalah dia harus menemukan Hinata.

.

.

"Hokkaido benar-benar pilihan tepat, di sini begitu banyak tempat indah." ucap Gaara sambil memeluk pundak Hinata yang polos.

Hinata yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Gaara yang polos. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan ditutupi selembar selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Ehm, iya. Tapi bagiku tempat terindah adalah tempat di mana kita bertemu pertama kali."

Gaara mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan Hinata.

Hinata terseyum saat dirinya mengingat hal itu. Namun air matanya mulai mengalir ke pipinya. Dia sedang berjalan di tempat pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Gaara.

Berjalan perlahan, mengingat masa lalu.

.

.

Matsuri sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit.

Segala sesuatu yang didapatkan secara instan, maka akan cepat berakhir.

Matsuri tersenyum sinis, menyadari hal itu. Dari awal tindakannya adalah salah. Seharusnya dia tidak memanfaatkan keadaan Gaara. Gaara benar-benar sudah meluapakannya. Harusnya dia sadar kalau ini hanya fatamorgana belaka.

Matsuri merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Itu Kankuro.

"Merasa tersingkir, Nona?"

"Kau mengejekku?" Matsuri menanggapi.

Kankuro menarik napas "Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, hanya...ya hanya...ehm apa ya."

Matsuri jadi gemas sendiri akan ulah Kankuro "Ah, perjalanan hidup, mungkin."

"Ssshhh, mungkin sih." Matsuri juga mengiyakan.

"Kau cantik..." ucapan Kankuro membuat Matsuri menengok kepadanya "juga pintar."

Apa sih maksudnya orang ini? Dia sedang menggombal?

"Kau bisa mendapatkan pria lain yang baik untukmu. Kalau kau mau membuka hatimu." Oh dia sedang menghibur Matsuri. Dia geli sendiri, mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal dirinya sendiri belum mendapat pasangan.

Tapi benar juga sih yang dikatakan oleh Kankuro, pikir Matsuri.

.

.

Gaara menarik napasnya yang terengah-engah, ah seperti biasa jalan menuju ke sini selalu saja macet. Dia tadi turun dari taksi di tengah kemacetan dan berlari ke sini, dia menukar jam tangannya untuk biaya taksi.

Tidak sia-sia, firasatnya yang bagus atau kontak batin mungkin.

Dia menemukan Hinata berada 200 meter di depannya. Berjalan di bawah gugurnya bunga sakura.

Sementara Hinata merasa dirinya berhalusinasi dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, bahkan dia menjadi diam di tempat saat melihat Gaara di depannya.

"Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata.

Tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang begitu berantakan, bahkan memakai baju rumah sakit. Yang Gaara pedulikan adalah dia ingin segera menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya.

Tidak mau menunggu lagi, Gaara melakukan niatnya itu.

Hinata terkejut, penampilan Gaara yang begini, Gaara yang tiba-tiba menemukannya di sini dan Gaara yang memeluknya seperti ini. Begitu erat.

"Maaf...maaf...maafkan aku Hinata."

Hinata meneteskan air matanya dan mencoba membalas pelukan Gaara. Hinata tersenyum, mungkinkah Gaara sudah mengingatnya...

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata, menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gaara-kun sudah ingat?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Gaara mengangguk.

Gaara memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Hinata teringat sesuatu dan minta Gaara untuk melepaskannya "Gaara-kun tunggu...lepaskan. Jangan terlalu erat." tapi Gaara tetap tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Gaara-kun!"

Akhirnya Gaara melepaskannya "Kenapa?"

Hinata menyentuh perutnya di bagian rahimnya "Dia kasihan, Gaara-kun."

Awalnya Gaara tidak mengerti, dia? Dia siapa?

Tapi saat memerhatikan Hinata menyentuh perutnya, Gaara mulai mengerti. "Benarkah?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk "Emhh..emhh."

.

.

.

Kandungan Hinata sudah berusia 7 bulan, Gaara dan Hinata sedang memilih-milih pakaian bayi.

"Baju yang kuning bagus, yang hijau juga bagus. Pilih mana ya Gaara-kun?"

Gaara tidak mau pusing "Ambil saja keduanya."

Hinata cemberut, Gaara pasti tidak mau pusing "Kan di dalam sini juga ada dua." Gaara menyentuh dan mengusap perut Hinata. Hinata tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun setelah ini, belanja pakaian pesta ya!"

"Hn."

Ehm mereka kan harus membeli pakaian pesta untuk datang ke pernikahan Kankuro dan Matsuri. Akhirnya Kankuro menikah juga...

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**Love You All...muachhh...muachh...**


End file.
